


Namesake

by witchyweeb



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Trans Character, Transgender, he has a life, mama!inukashi, nezumi has a shitty memory and jumps to conclusions, nezumi returns, shion is fucking busy ok, shion is sentimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyweeb/pseuds/witchyweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i wrote a little nezushi reunion blurb in class OR Shion is a sentimental sap and Nezumi is an idiot. Also Inukashi is there. And still hates Nezumi. Oh, and is trans, you cannot convince me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Namesake

”C’mon, Will,” Shion took the boy’s small hand and watched him carefully as they walked. 

Almost every day Shion walked William home from preschool. Sometimes Inukashi could make it, but most days were too busy at the hotel. The little three year old yawned, grabbing Shion’s attention. 

“You sleepy, bud?” he asked, with a fond smile. 

The boy nodded and Shion immediately reached down to scoop him into his arms. Will squealed and giggled, wrapping chubby arms around Shion’s pale neck. Shion held his bum, wrapping the other arm around his torso. In the past this would have been tiring, but Shion had done so much in the physical cleaning of what was left of NO.6 that he had developed quite a fit form. 

He turned the corner to enter Inukashi’s backyard and froze. There, leaning against the fence, was Nezumi. His dark hair was pulled back in his customary ponytail, tan cheeks a bit reddened by the wind. Not much seemed to have changed; he wore the same usual outfit, but there was something cleaner about him, something happier. The boy’s name slipped past his lips like a ghost, causing little Will to lift his head and frown at Shion. 

Nezumi looked up and smirked, crossing his arms, “Took you long enough. Inukashi said you would be back in five minutes.” 

Shion shrugged, adjusting the child in his arms, “Will was saying goodbye to his friends.”

Nezumi nodded, “Speaking of, what’s with the tyke?” 

Shion ignored him. 

“Why don’t you go play over there, kay?” Shion suggested, bending to set Will down and pointing to the little playground he had insisted Inukashi have installed. 

“Kay, Dada!” The little boy scampered off and Shion sighed with a smile. 

He returned to his full height and brushed his shaggy hair back, but when he looked up he found Nezumi’s eyes wide, the smirk gone. 

“Nezumi?” he stepped forward, but Nezumi took a step back, making Shion frown. 

“What’s wrong?” he couldn’t bring himself to have anything but concern for the other boy, despite him being gone for years. 

“So, you’ve got a kid, huh? Where’s its mom?” Nezumi’s voice actually shook. 

Shion furrowed his brows, “You mean you don’t remember?” 

“Don’t remember what?” Nezumi snapped now, turmoil roiling in his stomach and tightening his chest. 

Crimson eyes rolled, “Of course. Will’s the baby I saved during the massacre. Inukashi takes care of him, but I help. He just started calling me that. Nothing we can do about it. It’s not like he has anyone else to call his father.” 

Nezumi gaped for a minute, suddenly letting out a woosh of air in a hearty laugh. He proceeded to double over. Shion was almost worried the boy had gone into hysterics.

“Oh, my god. For a moment there I really thought you’d managed to get a girl to have sex with you!" 

Shion’s face dropped, “Hilarious. Now where is Inukashi? I have to go and I can’t leave Will alone.” 

Still chuckling Nezumi pointed towards the inn, “In there.” 

Shion marched past him, thoroughly annoyed, and into the building. 

"Inukashi?” he called tentatively, looking around. 

The dog keeper popped up behind the check in counter, “Oh, good. I thought you were the rat again.” 

Shion shook his head, “No. Will’s playing in the back. I can bring him in here if you want, but I’ve gotta get going.” 

They nodded, “I’ll just head out there to watch him. You think you could take Nezumi with you?” 

“I suspect he’ll follow me regardless,” Inukashi snorted at this response as the two headed back outside. 

Shion, very pointedly avoiding Nezumi, went over to Will and kissed his head, “I’ll see you later.” 

Will nodded enthusiastically, “Kay!” 

Just as Shion thought, as he waved to Inukashi and headed back out onto the sidewalk, Nezumi followed. 

“So, what’s with the name?” He inquired, jogging to catch up and walk with Shion. 

“What name?” Shion figured he knew what Nezumi was talking about, but that was not a subject he wanted to touch. 

“William,” he knew when the white haired boy was playing dumb, “Weird name. Why?" 

Shion sucked in a deep breath and kept his face forward, begging blood to stay away from his cheeks, “Inukashi let me name him. So I named him after William Shakespeare.” 

Nezumi bit his lip to hide his smile, “Why the hell would you do that?” 

"Because it reminds me of you, okay?” with a huff he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a bit faster. He stumbled as a calloused hand wrapped around his forearm to stop him. 

“Shion." 

"Nezumi,” he mocked, refusing to turn. 

There was a flash of movement and with a startled squeak Shion found himself pinned against the wall in the nearby alley - far cleaner than those in the West Block, but it still triggered memories. 

“You missed me that much?” Nezumi wondered quietly, stroking his thumb across the scar on Shion’s pale cheek. 

Shion sighed, there was no point pretending, “Duh.” 

A grin spread across Nezumi’s nonchalant features, “I missed you too.”

And then there were lips on his and Shion found that he really didn’t care about anything as much as he did about having Nezumi back.


End file.
